The Return of Varaug
by ShurikanReborn
Summary: Varaug had it all, a lover, home, and freedom. But when his love is taken from him, will he be willing to sacrifice all those things to get her back, or will he let his inner rage consume him and destroy everything in his path? only time will tell. Rated M for blood, gore, and explicit adult themes later in the story.


**Hey guys, Shurikan reborn here, just wanted to say, this is my first fic, so please don't flame me. also, im not good with talking much so the ANs will probably be few and far apart. Again thank you all for viewing my story. building criticism is welcome. k. enough rambling from me, enjoy the fic!**

THE RETURN OF VARAUG

BY Shurikan Reborn

PROLOGUE

Two figures swooped through the star-filled night air over a snow covered forest. The moon was high in the sky, full and bright. The first figure was jet black, the other was forest green. They were dragons. The black one was called Varaug. His scales were as black as a starless night. They covered a strong and muscular body that was built to crush and destroy. His teeth were blood red in color and secreted a highly deadly venom that kills anything that his powerful jaws didn't in less than 3 seconds. The spines on his back were black at the base, and then faded to blood red near the tips. The tips sent out electricity every now and then. He had a huge crescent shaped blade on the tip of his tail that was so sharp; it could slice a boulder in half as if it was nothing but air. He was 80 feet long and 40 feet tall. He had a wingspan double his length.

Varaug looked at the other dragon flying a ways in front of him and smiled. Her name was Kiri. She had forest green scales which covered a strong, athletic, sleek, and well-toned body. Unlike Varaug, she was built for speed. The spines on her back and her teeth and claws were Mother-of-Pearl white in color. She had 3 horns on her head that were lime green. She also had a tail-blade, but it was leaf-shaped and a bit smaller than Varaug's. But it was just as sharp. She was a bit smaller than Varaug, at only 90 feet long and 35 feet tall. She also had a wingspan double her length.

Varaug had known Kiri since before he could remember. He had first met her after his parents-

He winced. ' _No, I vowed never to bring that memory up. It's in the past, so that is where I shall leave it.'_

While he and Kiri were VERY close, they had never done anything more than hugging.

Like all dragons, both of them could breathe fire but unlike most dragons, their fire was slightly colored. Varaug had fire that had a twinge of black in it, and Ember had fire that had a twinge of green in it. However, Varaug was a rare dragon; he's an endangered breed of dragon called a Sound Dragon. Unlike other Sound Dragons, who usually have grey or white scales, he is covered in scales as dark as unlight( the complete opposite of light) with fangs, teeth, eyes, claws, spine-spikes and serrated scythe tailblade, an wing membranes all the color of freshly-spilled blood. his elements are sound;( which allows him to move 100% unheard and gives him the ability to use soundwaves, shockwaves, sonic booms, and deafening tones in battle) and ironically, light( allowing him to change what he looks like in order to fool his enemies {basically shapeshifting, kinda. while he might look all big and scary, if someone was to try to hit him, they will end up hitting nothing} as well as being able to use lazer beams and flashbangs in battle) the only time he can breathe fire, is when he is enraged. While he may look evil, he is one of the nicest, most caring beings you will ever meet.

"I'm going to catch you!" shouted Varaug as he chased after Kiri.

"Ha!" Kiri shouted back "you've never been able to catch me in the air! What makes you think tonight will be different?"

Varaug chuckled. She was right. He had never been able to catch her in the air. But if he could get her on the ground, it would be different. As he chased after her, he thought " _This is the life; just me and Kiri together forever. Nothing could take this away from us!"_ Little did he know how wrong he was about to be.

CHAPTER 1

Varaug had to get Kiri on the ground somehow or he would never catch her. He thought for a moment, and then got an idea. He grinned slyly. He flew straight up and hovered there until Kiri looked behind her. When she finally did turn around, she shouted in her light, melodic voice,

"Hey, Varaug! Where'd you go? Am I too fast for you?"

Varaug smiled and dive bombed her,

"Nope! Actually quite the opposite!" he replied with a voice like gravel.

Ember looked up, yelped, and just barely dodged him.

"Ha!" She yelled "Missed me!"

But Varaug had been intending to miss the whole time. He had vanished into the trees below.

Ember saw him disappear into the forest and-when he didn't emerge- shouted, "oooh, is that how you want to play?!"

No answer.

' _Okay,'_ she thought ' _I'll play his little game!'_ and plunged into the trees.

This was going to be easy; did the old bag-o-muscle really think he could hide in the snow-covered forest? His black scales would give him away like a….well…like a black dragon in snow. She landed in the forest but was surprised to find that he was nowhere in sight.

" _Where is he?"_ she thought. She started looking around. But little did she know, Varaug was hiding in the shadows in a bush right behind her. Unlike normal dragons, black dragons had heat vision as well as night vision so it made hunting and searching for food in the dark or in snowy areas much easier. He had his heat vision active and was now waiting for her to turn around.

' _gotcha…'_ he thought when she finally did. Then he crouched, and pounced on Ember with a roar. Ember just had time to look and see Varaug tackle her.

They rolled and tumbled while laughing the whole while. When they finally stopped moving, Varaug was standing over Ember and looking at her lovingly. Then Kiri looked him in the eyes and giggled softly as she saw him get lost in her emerald-colored eyes. She started to lift her head towards his and close her eyes.

Varaug was nervous at this. _'whoa, whoa, is she about to do what I think she is!?'_ He thought to himself. His heart started pounding and he thought _"Well, might as well enjoy this! Gods I hope I don't mess this up."_ he closed his eyes as well and brought his head closer to hers.

However, Kiri opened her eyes and, instead of kissing him, laughed and threw a handful of snow at his face. While he was stunned, she got out from under him and ran away.

"Oh you're dead!" he said while laughing and chased after her. It was at this moment that time seemed to stop, he heard a click, and the sound of rope drawing taut, as well as Kiri screaming.

"KIRI!" he shouted and ran up to her to find her trapped in a dragon net.

"Varaug, GET ME OUT OF THIS THING!" Kiri shouted.

Varaug finally reached her and grabbed the ropes.

"Hold on! Ill cut these ropes!"

He clamped his powerful jaws and teeth on the rope but to no avail. The rope was dragon-proof.

"What!? I can't cut….this thing!" he shouted in-between bites.

"Varaug…this net, it weakens me…." Kiri said weakly.

Varaug's heart stopped as he realized, _'The net must have been soaked in Illvine!'_

Illvine was a type of plant that was poisonous to dragons. Its oil slowly weakens dragons until their hearts are too weak to beat and they die.

But then he remembered his brother telling him at one point that there was a type of sap that was called Gorvon Sap. It could negate the effects of Illvine.

"Hold on Kiri!" he shouted "I'm going to get some Gorvon Sap! Hang in there!"

"Please…..h…hurry…" she said weakly.

Varaug took off and flew as fast as he could to the Gorvon Forest. He grabbed a hollowed out gourd, raked his claws against a tree shaped like a large pineapple, and filled it with Gorvon Sap. He put the gourd in his maw and flew as fast as he could back to the net. But when he got there, he dropped the sap and his heart stopped as he stared in disbelief. "no….no…No….NO!" He threw back his head and cried to the sky "NOOOOOOOOOOO! KKIIIIIIIRRRRRRRIIIIIIIII!" the net, as well as Kiri, were gone. There was nothing but a small pool of blood in its place.

Varaug dropped his head and started crying. "no….Ember….no…no….."


End file.
